


Viuré dins els teus ulls

by RoughMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Freeform, Language: Catalan, M/M, Wolf Derek
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughMoon/pseuds/RoughMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds wolf Derek in the woods, not long after his mother has passed away.<br/>Derek is hurt and lonely, and Stiles helps him to find his humanity again.</p><p>In Catalan, my beautiful mother tongue!</p><p>L'Stiles troba el Derek en forma de llop al bosc, poc després que la seva mare hagi mort.<br/>El Derek està ferit i sol, i l'Stiles l'ajuda a recuperar la seva humanitat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viuré dins els teus ulls

**Author's Note:**

> I just discovered there are no original TW works in Catalan, so, mainly for romantic reasons, I had to post one. 
> 
> Catalans d'aquí i d'arreu, per vosaltres! ;-)

El llop s'atansa amb esguard ombrivol i feréstec, negant l'instint.

El noi s'allunya, o prova de fer-ho. Voldria fugir i no pot.

Els dits el traeixen, s'estiren cap endavant quan haurien de recular.

La bèstia es plany, el ventre contra el terra, el rastre roig, humit i bategant.

Voldria llevar els llavis i mostrar els ullals, però són els ulls els que es clouen mentre la llum s'esvaneix.

                                                                        ~s~s~s~s~s~

El bosc és fosc quan el noi torna, apressat; el camí és incert, la lluna freda i altiva.

L'olor de menjar i d'aigua, de seguretat, el desperta. Mira d'aixecar el musell per trobar l'origen d'aquella flaire embriagadora. Abans de poder obrir els ulls, però, sent les mans, tímides damunt el seu pèl, i l'escalfor que l'envolta.

La tranquilitat que l'omple gairebé el fa tornar a dormir.

El noi el fa beure i menjar, el neteja, l'escalfa i li promet que tornarà l'endemà. Ell voldria creure'l més que res en el món.

Però quan el nou company mira d'esmunyir-se del seu costat sense que ell se n'adoni, el fred el colpeja de sobte, immobilitzant-lo. El neguit i la foscor que omplen el seu món cada dia retornen implacables, molt més cruels que abans.

La seva solitud deixa de ser memòria, i l'udol que li esgarrapa la gola al sortir és un plany per tot allò que no vol perdre abans que hagi pogut existir.

El noi es nega a tornar enrere, encara que té l'estòmac girat i la pell li fa mal quan camina, allunyant-se a poc a poc.

El llop no es mou ni dorm en tot el dia, deixa que els ocells el mirin amb curiositat i basarda, de lluny, fent voltar el cap amb incomprensió. Tampoc li omplirien la panxa ni podria atrapar-los encara que volgúes.

Quan el sol comença a amagar-se, les ferides ja són records; totes menys una. El cor està més exposat que la pell.

                                                                        ~s~s~s~s~s~

Tornen per fi els moviments cautelosos, i el llop l'olora molt abans de poder-lo veure. Les orelles se li mouen sense intenció, escoltant atentament el cruixit de les branques, el frec de la roba al moure's, i sent els batecs en el seu pit seguint el ritme de les passes del noi.

Voldria saltar i córrer fins a ell, però no ho fa per por d'espantar-lo. No vol esberlar allò que tant ha costat de trobar i que sembla tan fràgil i delicat com una gota de rosada sota la llum del sol.

Quan el té al davant deixa que els ulls se li omplin amb tot allò que voldria poder dir, amb el que anhela escoltar. Les parpelles no se li mouen. I és que, qui ha vist mai abans plorar a un llop?

La cara del noi es suavitza i els seus ulls color de les fulles a la tardor es tornen eterns, com si realment poguéssin llegir la seva història, o si més no, una part del seu significat.

El llop voldria agrair aquest moment a algú. Per haver existit, per l'esperança que des d'ara l'escalfa per dins.

I es promet que un dia l'alegria i el coratge retornaran a aquells ulls, que la seva mirada tornarà a ser serena i el seu pas segur i confiat.

Que ell vetllarà perquè l'ombra i el dubte no caminin mai més al seu costat.

El noi obre la motxilla i treu el sopar per tots dos, i després de menjar s'ajeu amb ell, oferint-li calor i companyia.

El llop no s'havia sentit mai així, o això pensa. Feia tant temps que no desitjava res que no fos l'oblit...

                                                                        ~s~s~s~s~s~

Durant mesos es troben gairebé cada dia, envoltats pel bosc, protegits pels arbres i les roques, pel capvespre.

El noi mai ve acompanyat, i ell no deixa passar una sola oportunitat d'ensopegar amb les seves cames, de rapinyar carícies empenyent descaradament les mans del noi amb el seu front, de mossegar-li suaument els dits.

De forçar somriures, d'il.luminar una cara que setmanes enrera era tèrbola i tancada.

Arriba una tarda, a començaments del mes d'Octubre, en què el noi arriba a la clariana i no troba l'animal.

Un altre noi, jove i tot despullat, el mira avergonyit.

Reconeixeria aquells ulls a qualsevol lloc, emmarcats en qualsevol cara.


End file.
